yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Manjimutt
| time =Any |japan = Naoki Bando | english = Pierre Holloway | episode = Episode 3 | game = Yo-Kai Watch |former = Chinese Food|current = Curry|type = Present}} is a Rank E Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A man-faced poodle who enjoys scaring people frightened by a poodle with a man's face. Hopes one day to become a CEO." Manjimutt evolves into Multimutt by fusing with another Manjimutt. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, he instead evolves into Multimutt starting at level 22. Appearance Manjimutt is a dog with a human face. He has chocolate brown fur, tan skin, a green ghost-like swirl atop his head and another as a tail, and small poodle paws with pink paw pads. He wears thick, black rimmed glasses. He has a dull red stripe on his face and his left eye is partially shut. Gallery Manjimutt.png|English anime intro Jinmenken.jpg|Drunk Manjimutt artwork Jin.png|Manjimutt's human form and the poodle he died alongside. Jinmenken puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni Jinmenken Soultimate Yo-kai Medal.jpg|Soultimate Yo-kai Medal Jinmenken Medal Art.png Personality In the anime, Manjimutt is shown to lament his afterlife, due to the fact that he is still treated as a normal human and not as a normal dog like he expected. Initially, he has a fair grade of low self-esteem due to being fired from his work when he was alive and resorts to spending his afterlife in the street bar which he considers his new home. This is quickly dispelled when Nate summons him to confront Roughraff and tells him that he is one of the few adults he can trust in dire moments. Manjimutt is a hard-working individual, as shown by him trying out many new jobs. He's taken on various professions such as a photographer, a pottery-sculptor, a patisserie apprentice, a hair dresser, and so on. He is, unfortunately, a bit of a pervert and has difficulty restraining his lust for women. This fault tends to get him fired and placed under arrest quite often. Due to his canine aspect he urinates on electric poles and other public places, which also gets him arrested. He has attempted to break out of prison multiple times and has been inadvertently broken out by Nate upon summoning him, which gets him even further into trouble. He attempts to ward police off by telling them he's a dog, which never succeeds. Relationships Abilities and Powers Due to the circumstances of Manjimutt's death, he can be seen by people without the need of a Yo-kai Watch. As such he can pass as a normal human, albeit a weird looking one. Manjimutt is also a decent hand-to-hand fighter, easily matching Roughraff. Manjimutt can avoid some Yo-kai's powers, but this usually makes him the butt of some jokes. For example, Wazzat tried to steal Manjimutt's memories when Manjimutt was summoned on accident instead of Jibanyan, and it didn't work because Manjimutt's memories were awful. Another example is how Shmoopie can't make Manjimutt smile cutely because he's widely considered to be ugly. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |18x5||All enemies|Bites all of his enemies in a frenzy. Pretty creepy, actually...}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Manjimutt appears in the Secret Byway and in trash heaps in the Tucked Away Lot (Blossom Heights). He also appears in the 1st and 2nd Circles of Infinite Inferno. Lastly he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "NO! This is awful! Be my friend!" * Loafing: "Doggone it!" * Receiving food (favourite): * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): History Anime Manjimutt used to be a human man. He died the day he was fired from his work as a local salary man due to budget cuts. He went out to drink to drown his sorrows. While he was drunk, he accidentally bumped into a pile of wood planks. A brown toy poodle came over to him and barked, not noticing the falling planks. The heavy planks fell on both ''him and the poor poodle, merging the two together into a Manjimutt spirit. Manjimutt attempted to get a new job, but a myriad of incidents resulted in him being arrested several times and eventually sent to Alcatraz. A while afterwards, Manjimutt reappeared in episode 32, but was scared away by a wanting to be in a magazine Nate. It may not be entirely explained how he managed to get out of Alcatraz in between the time of his absence. After 33 episodes of summoning hiatus, Manjimutt was summoned in episode 41 in order to defeat Shmoopie. With Shmoopie's power, Manjimutt tried to appeal to girls passing by, but only to get severe beatings from them. In the end, Shmoopie admits defeat and Nate gets his medal. Shmoopie compliments Manjimutt because the man-faced poodle's ugliness is so godly. Nate thanks Manjimutt, saying his grossness came in handy. After Whisper spoke, Jibanyan calls Manjimutt super icky causing Manjimutt to say his Japanese catchphrase: "For crying out loud!" Trivia *He is voiced by Pierre Holloway. *Although in the anime he can be seen by people without a Yokai Watch, he must be scanned by the watch light in order to be seen in the first game. *Manjimutt's recurring phrase is "Chikusho!" (チクショー!) which would essentially equate to "Goddammit!". In the English version he does not have this recurring phrase due to the original Japanese line not being appropriate for children when translated to English. Origin Manjimutt is based on the urban legend of the ''jinmenken (人面犬, "human-faced dog"), which is said to appear at night skulking around city streets or speeding along highways. Despite its unsettling appearance, it is not a dangerous creature as much as simply brooding and miserable, and will bark "Leave me alone!" when approached. Some speculate it is either an escaped test subject, or a reincarnated accident victim. Others even theorize witnesses mistook a Japanese macaque for a dog-like creature. Name Origin * "Jinmenken" translates as "human-faced dog". * "Manjimutt" is a portmanteau of man and mutt. It is also a play on the words mangy mutt. * "Cantonio" is a combination of can ''("dog") and Antonio (which the Spanish dub suggests was Manjimutt's name in his previous life).'' In other languages * Japanese: じんめん犬 Jinmenken * Korean: 인면견 Inmyeongyeon * Spanish: Cantonio * German: Möter * French: Corniot * Portuguese: Sarnento de:Möter Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry